


Touch Him Not Today

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [3]
Category: Conscientious Objector - Edna St. Vincent Millay
Genre: Angst, Brothers & Sisters - Freeform, Chromatic Yuletide, Drabble, F/M, Love/Hate Relationship, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, bargains with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will not touch Death today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Him Not Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



> Prompt: Who is the narrator? I've always thought of them as a woman… Who are they talking to, who is this "Brother", what are the circumstances? Is Death an actual person…?

Anyehu holds herself in her own clenched arms. She will not touch Death today, though she can feel his burning gaze.

He does not reach for her, does not kiss her again, though he seems as if he wants to. He seems to sense her reluctance and sighs as he swings up onto his horse. He has places to go.

"I would keep you safe forever," Death murmurs. He wants to protect her from his own nature, but in return…

"I will not tell you where to find my brother."

He nods, acceptance, and turns his horse to the sunrise.


End file.
